As Different as Night and Day
by Vampirebite801
Summary: At first, all was well with the world. We were just a simple transfan and her sister. Then it happened: we died. That was the beginning of everything. When our world began to shatter, I suddenly realised the truth; I was the only one who could stop this and not even my sister could save me. After all, stars will only ever shine in darkness. My name is Elena Sparks- this is my story


Disclaimer: Unless you haven't guessed it yet, I do not own Transformers or the Bayverse in the slightest, though I do own Elena and Sophia (as well as any other OC that comes along) and obviously, this Fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy!

Edit- P.S I changed the POV to third person, took away a couple of lines and added a couple in (ie. I rewrote it)! I hope this isn't to much of an inconvenience! :)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>At first, all she could feel was agony. Her body ached and her heart was thudding painfully against her rib cage. It felt like she was on fire; that acid coated my skin, burning past the flesh and through to her bones. She opened her mouth to scream as she convulsed, but no sound came out, the noise choking itself on the way up through her throat.<p>

Then there was the burning pain on her right shoulder. It felt like something was forcing itself out of her skin. She could feel it stretching and moulding into shapes and lines, growing bigger. Her head was buzzing and for some reason she couldn't hear anything but a strange metallic noise ringing in her ears; a rather familiar 5-note tune.

Then, as soon as it had come, the pain stopped. Elena Sparks, aged 24, arched off the floor as she gasped, lungs pulling in as much humid air as possible to soothe her burning body. The exhausted woman just lay there for several minutes, panting as small droplets of sweat dripped down her face. The sun beat down mercilessly upon her, the warm, stuffy air heating up her body once more. It was then, in all her tired glory, that it hit her.

What the heck had just happened?! Elena racked her brain for an explanation to that inexplicable agony, only to find that there wasn't one. She frowned slightly, still grimacing in slight pain. She couldn't remember anything from a week ago. The last thing she did remember was practicing in the dance studio with Sophia. After that? Nothing...

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, wincing as a bright light immediately blinded her. Her vision grew hazy as she sat up, vision blurred from the light and still dancing with black spots. Elena groaned and placed a hand to her aching head, squinting around her as the world spun.

When her sight once again completely returned to her, Elena immediately took the initiative to calmly analyse her situation but found that she was unable to stop herself from freezing in horror as her mouth dropped open in a mixture surprise and alarm.

Then again, she had a perfectly good reason for abandoning her normally calm demeanour. To put it in her words:

"Last time I checked, I was in England NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY DESERT!"

Shakily, Elena got to her feet, shoes sinking into the soft sand that was no doubt full of all types of dangerous creatures, forcing herself to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. There had to be a reason for her being here, right? There was no use in getting panicked- it would only make her situation worse. Ah screw it, what did she know? One second it seemed she was being tortured to death, the next she was waking up in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how she'd gotten there and no memory of the previous couple of days- in all honesty, she had the right to panic!

Despite the sudden, terrifying change to Elena's life, she couldn't help but laugh at her own internal struggle. Her calm side was arguing hotly with her more emotional subconscious and it seemed neither of the two would be winning any time soon. Taking things into her own hands, Elena forcefully pushed down her emotions, a sense of strange, unnatural peace taking over her as she looked out across the golden sand with no expression.

Well, there was no point in wasting time just standing around...

It was hours later when Elena finally started losing hope. Here she was, still walking through the same golden sand, seeing the same lone cactuses that randomly dotted the landscape, walking over the same sandy hills only to lose what little hope she had remaining when she came to the same boring view of what seemed to be an endless, lifeless desert.

The heat burned her skin and Elena could feel herself growing fainter with every painful step she took. Perspiration dripped down her tanned skin, making her clothes stick to her overheated body and restricting her already small movements. A mix of light and dark blonde strands of hair that had once been comprised of small curls and twists now hung limply off her burning scalp, sticking to the back of her neck in the most uncomfortable and annoying way it could.

No longer paying attention, Elena took another exhausted step across the empty landscape, only this time, she didn't see the stone directly under foot and tripped, sprawling across the floor with a soft groan. Elena hissed as her head collided painfully with the ground and her vision began spinning for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

She laughed bitterly to herself, feeling the gentle caresses of sleep pull at her for what she knew would be the final time in her poor, short life. She never even got to say goodbye...

However, as Elena began to finally slip away into oblivion, several small dots suddenly appeared over a large hill, moving towards her at a reasonable speed. She could hear faint chatter as the dots began to pick up speed, making their way over to her as they grew larger and started to take on vaguely human shapes.

Elena tried to lift her head and call out to them, but she was too weak and her throat felt drier than the sand she was currently lying on. With a final, exhausted, hopeless sigh, Elena's body went limp and her head lolled against the sand as unconsciousness took her into its dark clutches.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, just the prologue for my new story: 'As Different as Night and Day'! I hope you enjoyed this little teaser- I have GREAT things planned for the future of this little Fanfiction... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* I mean, yeah... Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D<p> 


End file.
